Sexy Love
by DarkChild316
Summary: Rika asks Takato to come over to her house to help her with some modeling for an upcoming fashion show. But what happens when Takato realizes that Rika is modeling lingerie. Takato/Rika. Please R&R.


Hello one and all and welcome my second ever Digimon lemon. And the pairing in this lemon, as voted on by you the fans is the pairing of Takato/Rika. This marks my second ever Digimon lemon and I sincerely hope that this one will become more viewed than my last Digimon lemon. Thanks to my beautiful girlfriend for being the inspiration behind this story. Enjoy.

Summary: Rika asks Takato to come over to her house to help her with some modeling for an upcoming fashion show. But what happens when Takato realizes that Rika is modeling lingerie.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Digimon or any of the characters or the lingerie brands mentioned in this story.

Author's notes: This takes place eight years after the battle against the D-Reaper. Rika and Takato are both 20. Also Takato has taken over his family's bakery and Rika has become a model like her mother. The rest I'll explain as I go.

* * *

_**Interviewing the stars:**_

DarkChild316: Hey Rika, Takato, welcome to my latest lemon story and congratulations on winning the fan vote.

Takato: Thanks DarkChild and thanks to all the fans who voted for us.

Rika: But in all honesty, was there _really_ any doubt who was going to win this vote?

DarkChild316: LOL, that's why you're my favorite female digidestined.

Takato: Oh really, how did she get to be your favorite.

DarkChild316: Two reasons: one, because Rika is a total badass chick and I love badass chicks, and two if Rika found out she wasn't #1 she would probably have Renamon kick my ass.

Rika: Damn right I would, BTW thank you for not pairing me up with Ryo.

DarkChild316: Well even though I like Ryo, I like you paired with Takato more than Ryo, just like I like Jeri paired up with Ryo more than I like her paired with Takato.

Rika: Good to hear it.

DarkChild316: Glad you approve and I hope you two and everyone else enjoys the lemon.

Takato and Rika: Believe us, we will.

* * *

Takato let out a sigh of relief as he looked up at the clock and saw that the time was 6:30 pm, just thirty minutes before closing time. Takato began storing all the bread that hadn't been sold while helping out any remaining customers in the store.

Ever since his parents went on a journey to travel the world and had left the bakery in his care, the Matsuki family bakery had become the best and busiest bakery in the Tokyo, Japan area. Takato had at least fifty to one hundred thousand customers weekly and he loved every minute of it.

Takato had clearly inherited his parents knack for baking, and some even said that he had surpassed his parents according to Ryo and Jeri (who have been dating for the last three years, Kazu, Kenta, Suzy, Henry and Alice (who had also been dating for some time), and Riley and Yamaki (who had been married since a few years after the war with the D-Reaper and what was even better Riley was expecting a child and Yamaki had quit smoking).

All of Takato's friends also had their own jobs now. Henry was an instructor at a newly established fighting dojo, Jeri was a well-known improvisational comedian in the Tokyo area, Kazu and Kenta were partners of a popular video game firm in Tokyo, and had already released several successful games.

Ryo was an unbeaten mixed martial artist, Alice was the lead singer of a relatively new gothic rock band, and Riley and Yamaki were high-ranking officials in the Japanese government.

Everyone was living a happy, peaceful life since the destruction of the D-Reaper, including their Digimon who often came from the digital world to visit their tamers using the portal Takato had discovered after their partners were forced to return to the digital world. The tamers also used the portal to visit the Digital world whenever they could.

Yet for some reason Takato still felt incomplete. He had everything he could ever want in his life, money, a great home and cool friends, but he felt like something was missing, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Maybe it was his desire for love, or even more so, his desire to be love by a certain redheaded girl.

"Well that's that, just one more customer and that'll be it for the week." Takato said aloud as he put away the last of the bread.

"Well then if that's the case can I get one cheesecake pie to go please?" said a feminine voice from behind him that made Takato nearly jump out of his skin and he found himself turning around to face the woman whose face he had repeatedly seen in his dreams: Rika Nonaka.

It had been a while since he had last seen her since her modeling schedule kept her so busy, but no matter how many times he saw her, he never got over the sight of her perfect body. She was a living work of art with her blouse showing off her size 32 breasts, and exposing her size 22 waist. Her stylish skinny jeans and red high heels showing off her size 34 hips and her long and shapely legs.

But the thing that got his attention above anything else was her beautiful shimmering amethyst eyes. Her eyes always seemed to hypnotize him and every time he looked into her eyes, he felt almost powerless. God how she could do this to him, how could she have so much power and control over him.

"Um goggle head, are you still with us?" Rika asked him waving her hand in front of his face making him blush a deep shade of crimson.

"Oh, um, s-sorry about that R-Rika, I-I didn't mean to stare." Takato nervously said making Rika giggle at him.

"Calm down goggles, it's okay, besides let's just say I'm used to it by now." Rika said to him.

"Oh, right." Takato sheepishly said and that made Rika just burst out laughing.

"You still haven't changed, after all these years you still get all tense around me." Rika quipped.

"I guess it's just the effect you have on me Rika." Takato said.

"Uh-huh, anyway I came over here to ask you a favor. I've got a modeling show coming up next week and I needed a friendly opinion on what I'm going to be modeling. I didn't want to ask Henry since he and Alice are so close and I'll ask Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta to help me with this when hell freezes over. So I was wondering would you be able to help me with this. Please?" Rika asked him.

"Absolutely, I'll help. Just let me finish up here and I'll be ready to help you." Takato said.

"Great well when you finish up here, just meet me at my mansion." Rika told him.

"Alright just give me about one hour okay and I'll be on over." Takato said.

"Oh yeah Takato, I think you forgot something." Rika said

"Oh really what's that?" Takato asked.

"My cheesecake." Rika told him and that made Takato face palm himself. They had been talking so much that he had forgotten about that. A few seconds later he returned with her cheesecake.

"Here you go Rika, this one's on me." Takato said making Rika smile.

"Thanks Takato, so I guess I'll see you later tonight then." Rika said.

"I guess you will." Takato said and with that Rika left with a big smirk on her face.

"_This is going perfectly, this might just work after all."_ Rika thought to herself as she headed home to prepare for a night that neither she nor Takato would ever forget.

_**~One hour later at Rika's mansion~**_

Takato had arrived at Rika's mansion after closing up his shop and taking a shower and changing clothes. After all he didn't want to show up at Rika's smelling like something fresh out of the oven (not that there was anything wrong with that). So now here he was driving toward the front gate of Rika's two-story red brick mansion driving a Toyota Corolla Axio.

He was currently wearing black jeans, a blue casual button-up shirt and blue and white sneakers. As he pulled up to her front door and got out of the car, he saw her open the front door and all she had on was a large fur robe that covered and concealed her entire body. Though there was a part of him that secretly wanted it to fall.

"Hey Takato thanks for coming over, come on follow me up to my room and we'll get started." Rika said before turning around and leading him up the stairs to her room while seductively swaying her hips, and Takato almost swore that she was doing it on purpose. Almost as if she was trying to tease him.

Finally they made it up to her room and Takato sat on the bed and waited as Rika stepped into her large closet. As he waited he looked around at all the pictures that lined the walls, most were from her numerous photo shoots, but then there were others that showed Rika and the other Tamers during their younger years.

Moments later Rika returned from her closet and what she wore caused Takato to blush a deep shade of crimson and almost gave him a nosebleed. Rika was currently wearing a set of black French Chantelle baby doll nightgown and panties. The nightgown barely came down to her hips and could barely hold in her immense cleavage and her panties hung skimpily off her waist showing off her curvy hips.

"Like what you see Takato?" Rika seductively asked him.

"R-Rika, you look….absolutely beautiful." Takato finally managed to say.

"Of course I'm beautiful, I'm a model, speaking of which I'm sure you're wondering why I'm dressed like this?" Rika asked him and he nodded in affirmation.

"Well I guess I forgot to mention earlier that the modeling shoot I'm having next week is a lingerie shoot. And I was really hoping you could give me an honest opinion on some of the things I'm going to be modeling." Rika explained.

"Sure I'll be more than happy to help." Takato said.

"Well then tell me what you think of this one." Rika said.

"Hm, it's pretty hot, but I think that it would be even better if it was a little more revealing. Most guys like lingerie that shows off a lot of skin if you know what I mean." Takato stated.

"More revealing huh, well if that's the case give me a second okay." Rika said before she went back into her closet before coming back out a few moments later in an even skimpier lingerie set. This one was a black set of British Agent Provocateur camisole and bikini underwear. The camisole came halfway up her midriff and the bikini underwear showed off her long and shapely legs well.

"How about this one Takato?" Rika asked in that same seductive voice and Takato fought back both an erection and blush.

"Um well it's revealing I'll give you that. But I think if it was a little more revealing it would be perfect." Takato nervously said and Rika giggled at his shyness.

"Alright then goggles, give me one second and I'll really blow your mind." Rika said before she began walking back toward her closet while purposely swaying her hips to tease him. Almost as if she was tempting him, to reach out and grab her desirable ass, a temptation that Takato was having a VERY hard time trying to control.

Soon Rika returned from her closet wearing an outfit that nearly made him pass out. This time she wore a black Victoria Secret bra and thong panties. The sight of which gave Takato an instant boner and Rika smirked in triumphant victory at the sight of it.

"Judging from the blush on your face I take it that you like my lingerie?" Rika asked him in that same sweet yet seductive voice.

"It's….It's….PERFECT!" Takato exclaimed.

"Well I told you I was going to blow your mind." Rika said with a wink.

"Well you certainly succeeded at that, that's for sure." Takato said.

"Well get ready Takato, this is just the beginning." Rika said with a smirk and before Takato knew what was happening he was on his back on Rika's bed with Rika all over him kissing his face and neck.

Takato felt like he was in a dream, here was the one girl who he had dreamed about every day since they first met years ago and the one girl who he loved more than anyone else and now here she was kissing him and straddling him clad in skimpy lingerie. He had to be dreaming.

"Someone please tell me I'm not dreaming." Takato said and Rika giggled at him.

"Nope you're not dreaming Takato, besides dreams always end at the best part." Rika said making Takato laugh.

"So I take it this isn't the best part huh?" Takato asked.

"Nope, this is." Rika said with a smirk before letting her lingerie drop revealing her sexy toned form that Takato was absolutely speechless as seeing. Takato was so amazed at Rika's body that he felt as though he'd lost all ability to speak.

"Rika…I said you were beautiful before, but that word doesn't even do you justice. You look absolutely fucking hot." Takato finally managed to say making Rika smirk.

"So are you going to keep staring or are you gonna come over here and do something." Rika said before sitting back on the bed and spreading her legs in an inviting manner before Takato stripped off his clothes and crawled up to Rika and began to grope and squeeze her breasts.

Rika began to lowly moan as Takato groped her and he smirked from how aroused he was making her before he lowered his head down and kissed her. Rika kissed Takato back before opening her mouth and snaking her tongue out to deepen the kiss.

Takato and Rika continued their heated make out session as Rika began grinding her lower regions against his and she smirked as she began to feel something grow against her crotch. Takato then broke the kiss and began trailing lust fueled kisses and licks down her neck, to her slim toned stomach, all the way down to her soaked womanhood.

Takato hungrily eyed her folds and used his thumbs to spread her folds apart to see walls of pure wetness within that made him lick his lips before beginning to trace her folds with his tongue. Rika moaned at this and fisted her hands in his hair and began running her fingers through his spiky hair.

Takato continued to trace her folds with his tongue while beginning to prod away at her inner walls with his index finger and she lowly moaned from the pleasure he was receiving. Takato chuckled at Rika's moan and rubbed his index finger on her clit. He wriggled his fingers on her folds while continuing to smoothly trace his tongue onto her clit.

Rika began to pant with lust as Takato teased her womanhood and prodded his fingers on her clit. He smoothly licked her clit and she mewled at this. Takato kept licking Rika's clit as he kept her folds apart and wriggled his fingers inside of her crevices. The red-haired woman blushed heavily and continued to pant erratically as Takato licked and teased her womanhood.

Rika's lust continued to drive her insane and she gripped Takato's broad shoulders as he slowly traced her folds with his tongue before entering it into her body and beginning to wildly lick her inner walls. Rika screamed in ecstasy as Takato deeply licked into her inner caverns all the while savoring the taste of her delicious wetness.

His tongue wagged from side to side inside of Rika's pussy and she cupped her breasts out of pure lust and began to grope them to raise her arousal further. This served Takato well as it gave him more wetness to taste. Takato continued to savagely lick into Rika's wetness and Rika's entire body squirmed with lust as she continued to knead her breasts out of arousal.

Rika soon felt herself getting close to her release and moaned loudly to alert Takato. He got the message loud and clear and practically buried his whole mouth into Rika's pussy. This caused Rika to lose all control and release her fluids onto his tongue.

Takato licked her fluids clean before sitting up and smiling as Rika sat up. They exchanged loving smiles before Rika playfully pushed Takato onto his back and crawled on top of him.

"Time for me to return the favor." Rika mischievously said with a smirk as she slid her lower body down until her face was directly in front of his cock. Rika smirked at the sheer size of it before she began jerking Takato off while she rubbed her thumb on the top of it and he lowly moaned at her soft touch. Rika stroked the erection and used her free hand to bounce and toy with his balls.

Rika continued to trickle her fingers on Takato's testicles before snaking out her tongue and running it from the tip of his erect member all the way to the base of his cock. Takato moaned from the feeling of Rika's hot tongue on his member as she licked him up and down slowly and teasingly.

Rika then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking him as far down her throat as possible opening her throat and allowing him into her. Pumping her head up and down, she let her teeth graze the sizes of his shaft while moaning every few seconds to stimulate him with her vocal chords.

Takato by now was writhing and squirming in ecstasy as Rika continued to pleasure him. Just when he didn't think things could get any better, she surprised him yet again by cupping her large and perky tits and sandwiching his strong member in between them. Takato's eyes went white and he felt as though he'd lost all ability to think.

Rika smirked at the look on his face as she began to stroke her breasts on his cock paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock, all the while continuing to swirl her hot tongue on his cock while using her vocal chords to stimulate him and keep his erection at full strength.

Takato groaned at the pleasure he was receiving as his cock had never felt so good before. Rika continued to suck on her lover's manhood while her hot tongue and warming saliva completely covered it as her breasts did perfect in keeping it erected and at its best. She continued her ministrations on Takato's cock until he let out a loud moan and shot a plentiful amount of semen into her mouth.

Takato's cum splattered all over the inside of Rika's mouth and she let out a muffled moan as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it. Takato panted heavily as he looked to see Rika wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking if off her fingers.

'Salty, yet spicy, I like it." Rika said.

"We're just getting started Rika." Takato said before both of them smirked because they both knew what was coming next. The next moment Takato was once again on his back with Rika straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Rika's womanhood was right over his cock and Takato placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock, taking her virginity.

Takato and Rika both moaned at the same time, Takato moaning from how hot and tight Rika was on the inside and Rika from how big he was inside of her. His cock stretched her to her limits and seemingly hit everywhere at once. Rika placed her hands on his broad shoulders and he gripped her waist before beginning to pound into her tight womanhood.

Rika whimpered in pure ecstasy as Takato sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Takato then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Rika moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her brown-haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Takato twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the redhead stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Takato moaned as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Takato then took his hands off Rika's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Rika's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Takato pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of pleasure spread throughout Rika's body like wildfire as Takato sharply pounded into Rika's womanhood and Takato held onto Rika's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Rika's weak spot was pummeled by Takato's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed the cock.

Takato twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the slender woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Takato kept pounding into Rika's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Rika collapsed backwards onto the bed and Takato, taking care not to fall on top of Rika collapsed to the side of her before pulling his cum-soaked member out of her. Rika wrapped her arms around Takato and lovingly ran her fingers under his chin and he affectionately nuzzled her back.

"Rika, that really was some pretty amazing stuff, huh?" Takato asked.

"I'll say, Takato." Rika responded before lifting herself off his member which to her surprise was still hard.

"Say Rika, care for some more?" Takato asked her seeing the longing look on her face.

"Sure." Rika answered without the slightest hesitation. The next moment Rika and Takato were on their side in a spoons position with Takato behind Rika. Rika lifted and arched her leg into the air before Takato slid himself back into Rika's still-wet womanhood and began a new barrage of thrusts.

Rika's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Takato relentlessly pounded into her tight womanhood. Rika kept her leg arched high into the air and Takato held onto her leg for support as he thrust into her while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Rika panted in ecstasy as her walls were mercilessly pounded into by Takato's throbbing erection and Takato moaned at the warm feeling of her tight innards as they grinded him with each thrust. Takato then began nibbling away at the smooth nape of Rika's tender neck and began trying to give her a hickey.

With the pleasurable sensation of Takato's teeth on her neck sending chills down her spine and the indescribable feeling of Takato's throbbing cock repeatedly crashing into her walls, the young redheaded model's entire face once again became covered in a crimson blush and her lust skyrocketed to new heights.

Just when she thought things couldn't get any better, she was proven to be wrong when Takato snaked his left hand that was around her waist up her slim toned stomach and began to fondle and squeeze her breasts. Rika finally lost all control of herself and began screaming Takato's name over and over again. God how could he do this to her. Only he could make her feel this good.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Takato continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth at an incredible pace, and she continued to scream in pleasurable bliss while her walls grinded against his cock with each powerful thrust into her tight lower crevice.

Rika could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and she could tell that he was reaching his own climax as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts and began to help her handsome lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock. Their efforts finally paid off when Rika's walls tightened around his cock causing it to fire another burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Rika collapsed onto her back and Takato collapsed beside her panting heavily and sweating profusely. Rika lovingly ran her hands through Takato's brown spiky, yet flexible hair and he ran his hands through her flowing red hair lovingly.

"Well, Takato, you have some pretty good stamina but I guess that's no surprise to you at all, is it?" Rika said jokingly and all of a sudden a smirk appeared on Takato's face.

"Nope and I'll prove it to you again." Takato said as he placed himself over Rika, taking the slender redhead by surprise though she figured this might happen again. Rika rolled her eyes at how energetic he was before wrapping her long slender legs around him and she didn't have to wait long before her entered her once again and began to thrust.

Rika loudly moaned from the pleasure she felt as her spiky brown-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Rika kept her slender legs wrapped around Takato's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Takato's manhood pummeled into Rika's fiery core and Rika mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Takato watched hypnotized as Rika's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Rika wrapped her toned arms around Takato's strong back as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The redheaded woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Takato savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Takato then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and began to caress and fondle them. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Rika to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Rika gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Takato's. Rika's tongue practically flew into Takato's mouth and light red eyes gazed deeply into deep amethyst hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths as Takato continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Takato and Rika pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Takato continued to mercilessly pound into Rika's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Takato and Rika continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

Rika's eyes went white as Takato filled her to the brim with his essence. Takato panted with Rika as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Takato pulled out of Rika and pulled the covers over their heated bodies and gathering Rika up into his arms, but not before Takato got up to turn off the lights in the room.

"I love you Takato." Rika said and Takato smiled before kissing her.

"I love you too Rika, I always have and I always will, I'm so glad you're mine now." Takato said before the two shared one last kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Well there you have it folks, my second ever Digimon lemon and as I said before I truly lope this one will be more viewed than my last one. Now my next Digimon lemon will feature the couple who came in second in the fan vote for this story which means the next couple you'll see will be T.K./Kari. I'll let you guys know when I've decided on a topic or release date since I don't have one now (I'll happily take any suggestions into consideration though). Well so long for now and don't forget to read and review.

KEEP LOOSE!


End file.
